Affiliate marketing is a type of marketing practice in which an entity, such as a business, compensates or otherwise rewards one or more participants of the marketing program for causing customers to engage in certain desired practices. For instance, a business may reward a participant of an affiliate marketing program for causing a customer to purchase an item from the business. If the business operates a content site, the business may also reward the participant for driving traffic to the site.
Affiliate marketing can be an integral marketing strategy and, as such, businesses strive to increase the reach and efficacy of this powerful tool.